


New Danganronpa Conspiracy Theories V3

by ClearlyUnOriginal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Danganronpa Conspiracy Theories, Gen, New Danganronpa Conspiracy Theories V3, all new theories, chapter 6, neo - Freeform, new, season 2?, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearlyUnOriginal/pseuds/ClearlyUnOriginal
Summary: after the removal of the critically acclaimed legit Danganronpa Conspiracy Theories, people wondered why did that happen. maybe no one cares, but this is the long awaited sequel of the original cult-classic that everyone had been waiting for. The ALL NEW questions await to be answered with mind-blowing answers.





	New Danganronpa Conspiracy Theories V3

**Author's Note:**

> Is this some sort of joke?

Yes, or no? 

Is this a lie?

Yes.

Did you fall for it though, because if you did, you thought that I was going to write another chapter for this accursed thing. I may not be as good as a liar like Ouma, but this could be a lie. Or it could be the truth. Whichever you want to believe.

Most of you are already turned off and are not reading this, but trust me, for those who know what I'm talking about. "About" meaning "Danganronpa Conspiracy Theories". Most of you don't remember this, or don't even know about this, and so let's talk about it.

How's it going everyone though, forced unfunny meme here and let's talk about the Original DCT.

For those of you who have short attention span, this is the short version of what I'm going to be talking about. 

The Original DCT got deleted by the admin, for using some pictures in some chapters. I don't really know, but for some stupid reason it got deleted. Maybe one of my haters decided to delete this piece of trash, cause I've caused a lot of annoyance. 

Anyway, the long version is...

Actually, there's no long version, I lied.

But honestly, it wasn't until now that I saw that email sent by Ao3 notifying me that DCT got deleted pissed me off, since people read that and possibly enjoyed that work. Maybe I should've cared for that fanfic, but the moment I stopped writing is the moment I stopped caring for this "fanfic".

Now, you're wondering if this is going to become a thing.

The answer is...who knows. I know nobody would do it, but if you knew DCT and liked it for what it was, I'm allowing you to write wacky theories yourself. The fanfic has died and this one is born. 

What a sad ending. 

But this wouldn't be a chapter without an actual theory, so here you go. Maybe one last theory from me.

This is just a short.

Remember Chapter 6 in Danganronpa V3? How Tsumugi talked about the outside world.

Well, what happenes when you step outside in the epilouge 

with mamaki, sushi and himikoko

well, as it turns out that they were on the Atlantic ocean all along 

if you thought that kiibo broke the 4th wall, then you thought wrong 

because that's not even possible. since tsumugi was actuall the ultimate liar and wanted to do the most biggest, most funniest, most hilarious prank in human history

yes, she was just like ouma that little shit, she was the real ultimate prankster.

the truth of the outside world is that no one died in the school of the gifted assholes

and that is the trio found a laboratory with a chamber with...clones.

oh, but i already used that twist, but here where the story get good

so, in what actually tsumugi wanted to do is that she wanted in the end reveal that it was a prank

but she forgot because she's pretty old and PLAIN

but the way it would've went is that she would tell them all the lies and then reveal that that was all a prank gone sexual and gone RIGHT

but it gone wrong because she died before she could do that.

and so her motive clear, they found out that the memories of the killed ones are imported like data from their brains into the clones. so that they remember how they died and continue living.

like 1 up!

some brains did not make it.  


talking about, Korekiyo, Gonta and Ouma. Because their brains were damaged/destroyed, but the rest are fine.

Kiibo is now a laptop too. Before I forget, like Tsumold.

And so they awaken them and the trip explain what happened and they knew what they had to do now

destroy Team Danganronpa. those pranksters 

a leap into the future spoilers, cause i'll explain the events that lead to it maybe later

after _the deed has been done_ and **piece and quiet** has returned 

maki and kaito decided that they would start a family and had did the dirty and had a baby girl called Makoto and another girl Haru cause **Mak** i **Haru** kawa Kai **to** M **o** mota

kaito went to space and found a special resource that would save humanity and he is labeled as the hero humanity 

maki decided to become an actual mom and badass one. she would stop robbers and protec her children like super mommy

Kaede and Saihara decided to date each other

Kirumi became prime president of the world.

Angie, Tenko and Himiko all started a band just for fun

Miu marred Kiibo the hope laptop and gave it a robot dick.

And Rantaro traveled...like always. 

and that's the EPIClogue 

but hey that's just a theory, a danganrompers veethree theory, thanks for see 

there you have it.

a NEW Danganronpa Conspiracy Theories WITH begin again.

...nothing changed huh?

yo know what also hasn't changed? the squad goals.

obviously. you love them.

cause for every comment and kudos this chapter gets (probably none let's be honest)

you will get your very own killing game to enjoy

that's right, i'll contact TEAM DR and i'll tell them you want to be inside a killing game.

but that's all folklore cunts.

tune in next time where I talk about Danganronpa 25: Hope is Despair and how it is the best game in the series.

**Author's Note:**

> The deleted version can be found if you type into google Danganronpa Conspiracy Theories. You won't find all of the chapters, but most of them are there  
> Pretty easy, right?


End file.
